U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,413 purports to disclose a chain conveyor for printing presses. A pair of spaced-apart roller chains guided for movement about an endless path have straight and curved portions. On the chains, gripper frames are mounted, each including first and second cross bars with conveying grippers and corresponding gripper pads mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,822 purports to disclose an apparatus for transporting flat products, especially products arriving in an imbricated formation. Along a conveying path a chain having single gripper elements assigned thereto is moved. A cam assigned to the conveying path moves a lever prior to seizing of products in a downward position. After the gripping elements have passed the cam, the lever is released, thus swinging in a vertical position, gripping a single product being transported in a shingled formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,228 purports to show an apparatus for evening an imbricated stream of printed products. A number of revolving entrainment members are in a drag connection with one another. At the region of their conveying-active path, the entrainment members are guided and at the start of their path driven by a thrust drive and at the end of their path driven by a traction drive. The entrainment members engage the printed products and the thrust and traction drives cause a change in the spacing of the entrainment members and, consequently, in the spacing of the products having an shingled formation.
DE 11 93 065 purports to show a conveying system having a closed loop conveying track at the end of which a chain like driving unit is arranged. At the maximum elevation conveying elements move downwards subject to gravity along an inclined track section. Flat rectangular plates are fastened to the conveying elements allowing for separation of stacks of a number of flat products being conveyed in a substantially vertical direction. The orientation of the flat products changes from an imbricated formation in a horizontal position into a vertical position, where the single flat products are parallel to one another.